


Cuddles on a sick day

by jessthesohodoll



Series: As long as i got you | Daddy Gallavich os series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: "Ian had a problem. There were several negatives in his illness, and having to take those damn pills for the rest of his life was only a small part.Ian loved the "soft" side of Mickey, he felt so damn privileged just to have seen his husband being a loving father for their child, or to be the recipient of the few romantic gestures that he was able to do.But also he came to hate it when the damn monster who lived in his head forced him to bed.Mickey became absurdly protective, almost hard to bear. It made him feel so small and useless, even though he knew that his husband was moved by the best of intentions.It certainly didn't become better when it was a simple flu."





	

**Author's Note:**

> here I am with another one of my sugar pills.
> 
> Yev is too cute to write.
> 
>  
> 
> See you
> 
> jess

Ian had a problem. There were several negatives in his illness, and having to take those damn pills for the rest of his life was only a small part.  
  
Ian loved the "soft" side of Mickey, he felt so damn privileged just to have seen h  is husband being a loving father for their child, or to be the recipient of the few romantic gestures that he was able to do.  
  
But also he came to hate it when the damn monster who lived in his head forced him to bed.  
  
Mickey became absurdly protective, almost hard to bear. It made him  feel so small and useless, even though he knew that h is husband was moved by the best of intentions.  
  
It certainly did  n' t become better when it was a simple flu.  
  
Ian had turned over in bed for almost the whole night before throwing an arm into  Mickey's  side  a nd not find ing  anyone.  
  
The first thing he saw upon waking  up that morning was the  Mickey's  frowning face looking down at him.  
  
"Hello, you're already up?" Asked Ian. His voice sounded like a stranger even to him.  
"Sleeping next to you is like having a damn heater all the time" said Mickey, sitting next to him "You do  n' t look so good,  man "  
"I think the lady who threw up on me the other day has hit the mark"  
"Or  it was Yev, fuck . He has not yet passed  it , "Mickey said, placing a  tattoed  hand on his forehead," You do n't go to work today, and I now call Kevin and I  don't go to work too "  
" C'mon Mick , I can handle  myself "  
"You know that with a fever your medicines are not working as they should. And we do not want that to happen the same thing as last time, right? "Mickey said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The last time he had caught the flu and Mickey  still  went to work, Ian had inexplicably awakened at  the Gallagher 's   
  
Apparently he had wandered alone for the district for more than one hour before Lip find him.  
  
"I can  ' t say anything to convince you to go to work,  Can I ?"  
"No, absolutely  nothing” Mickey said, smiling, "I'm going to call the doctor to prescribe you something.  Can y ou try not to run ok? "  
  
A Ian  has not much to do but pull up the covers up to his ears.

 

*** 

He must have fallen asleep for a few hours. His head still continued to hurt him, now he also felt nauseous.  
  
Ian began to consider whether to run to the bathroom and not, as he felt a small warm body in Mickey's side.  
  
Yev had managed to sneak into his daddies room, still in his pajamas. Their little guy had woken up a few nights ago with a very high fever and stomach ache.  
  
Now he seemed almost healed, which made him stay beside Ian unacceptable.  
  
"Hey, you shouln't be here" said Ian, "Where's Daddy?"  
"He went to pharmacy" Yev said with a shrug "I think to buy some of those bad medicines for you"  
"And he left you here all alone?"  
"No, Mommy is with us" said Yev, smiling.  
"Well, you better go back to your room. Mom will be angry with us both if she see you here "  
  
Ian didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he heard Svetlana's heels on the wooden floor of the bedroom, just before the covers on Mickye's side were open.  
  
"That's where you hid" the woman screamed, "Get back in your bed. You want to be ill again? "  
"But I want to keep Papa company" said Yev "Please Mummy"  
  
Svetlana seemed to ponder it for a second, just moving the covers to watch Ian's face.  
  
"It's not one of your bad days, right?" She asked worriedly.  
"I certainly do not feel good" Ian said, knowing full well what she meant "But no, it's not one of _those days_ "  
"Ok then" said Svetlana satisfied.  
"No mom, Papa is really sick" said seriously Yev "If it was one of his bad days he wouldn't even talk to me, right papa? The black monster of your brain is burning now, right? "  
  
Ian had found his own way to explain his problem to Yev. The child was six years old and did nothing but cry when Ian refused even to say hello to him.  
  
He then tried to tell him about it in the sweetest way possible, making his bipolar disorder as an ugly black monster who lived in his head, explaining that he needed the medicines to defeat him.  
  
Maybe one day he would explain all in detail, but for now it was all right.  
  
"That's right little man" Ian said with a smile.  
"Okay," said Lana, covering them for good "I'm in other room if you need me. I also brought my father's dark vodka, orange boy. That does wonders for bad throat "she said, with a wink, before leaving them alone again.

 

***

"Ian, Ian," said a familiar voice, "Come on, wake up"  
  
Ian found himself in an unusually full bed when he was awakened by yet another nap.  
  
Now Yev sat composed next to him, while his mother helped him to eat.  
  
Beside him sat his sisters instead, while Mandy was held at a safe distance at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I love you Ian" she said quickly, "But your brother has promised me to take me out of town for the weekend, I will not get fucking sick right now "  
  
"Girls, this wasn't necessary," Ian said, sitting up.  
"Shut up and eat" Fiona said.  
  
Food was pretty much her answer to everything. Emotional problems of any kind? Fiona would certainly beat your door with a chocolate cake. One of them was sick? You could count to have a bowl of her famous chicken soup in less than five minutes, just as at that time.  
  
"Mickey called you?" Ian asked smiling.  
"No, I met him at the pharmacy" Debbie said, "Not even Frennie is particularly well right now"  
"And where is he now?" Asked Ian.  
"Aw, somebody is missing his hubby?" Said Mandy, making him laugh.  
"Every patient has his favorite nurse" Ian said with a shrug.  
"Mickey returned to Alibi. Kevin needed to unload a cargo, I stayed home to take care of you when they arrived "said Svetlana, kissing her son on his forehead.  
"He should be home in two hours" added Debbie "He even gave me your meds" she added, waving a pair of orange pipes under his nose.  
  
Ian laughed when he noticed the zoo animals shaped pasta floating in the broth.  
  
"Seriously Fiona?" He asked, laughing.  
"I made it for this other weakling" said Fiona, ruffling Yev blonde hair "They are Liam's favorites L. And then I did it to you too like this when you were little "  
"Yes, but I'm almost 30 years old Fi" Ian said "I think I'm old enough for regular pasta"  
"To me you are still my troublemaker little brother" said Fiona, making him blush.

 

*** 

 

It was almost dinner time when Mickey showed up again around the house. He appeared at the door with his arms crossed, while Ian and Yev watched an old cartoon on Ian's computer.  
  
"Hey, how are my boys doing?" he asked, sitting next to Ian.  
"Well, neither of us has fever anymore" Ian said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry to being gone all day" said Mickey "But Kevin was desperate"  
"No problem" said Ian "We had excellent nurses"  
"Medicine?"  
"Done"  
"Mommy gave them to us. Aunt Fiona has also brought her chicken broth. It was good, Daddy "interjected YEV" Mom also gave a strange and smelly liquid to papa. It made him cough so much "  
"His father's vodka?"Mickey asked laughing.  
"It is a true miracle for the throat"  
"Yes, and after half a bottle you are already drunk " Mickey said with a laugh.  
  
Ian kissed him impetuously, leaving him a bit 'dazed. The still strong liquor taste on his tongue.  
  
"And this?"  
"I missed you," simply said Ian. Do I need also to bring you even the fucking dinner in bed or you're able to come up at the kitchen table?"  
"Yes, but only if you take me daddy"  
  
A Mickey was not much else to do than sit next to his child, let the child put his chubby arms around his neck and then run to the kitchen, Yev's laughter that filled the whole house.  
  
Have a fever was gross, but a little 'cuddle made everything better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  



End file.
